This invention relates to a method of fastening an aluminium plate-type anode to the bottom of a tin plated container for preservation of meat in the container, from sulphide discolourations.
A method of fastening aluminum plate-type anode on the inner flat surface of a tin container bottom is known and disclosed in this British Patent No. 1,264,252. According to patent a plate of aluminum anode is laid on with a place stripped of all protective coats. An opening surrounded with a circular hollow is redrawn, and then soft filler metal is poured to fill the opening of the anode plate and simultaneously adheres to the bottom of the tin. On cooling, the filler metal down the seam is flattened.